Mon Petit Carré de Chocolat
by Mily Black II
Summary: Un petit moment de délice qui n'a aucun effet sur les hanches..


'_**Yeah! J'ai beaucoup aimé! Après une (très) dure journée de cours, ce ptit chapitre était ma récompense (mon ptit carré de chocolat si tu préfères). … Camille**_**' **

**En lisant cette review, ça m'a donné une petite idée et ce soir en rentrant je l'ai mis sur mon écran… J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Pardonnez les fautes, il a été écrit en vitesse.**

**E**

* * *

Je m'assois confortablement dans un fauteuil de ma salle commune. La journée a été éprouvante. J'ai comme à mon habitude suivis les cours de la journée, subi les humeurs des professeurs qui s'en prennent à nous… Comme si nous étions responsables de tous les maux de la Terre !

Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde semble absorbé dans une tache, je suis la seule à avoir le nez en l'air… Comme d'habitude là aussi. Mes amies sont en train de travailler alors que moi j'ai déjà fini. Comprendre : j'ai atteint mon quota de travail pour la journée.

Oh ce n'est pas que je sois fainéante, c'est juste que j'obtiens des notes moyennes mais suffisantes ainsi, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps ? Je pourrais bien sur briguer la tête de classe ou tout du moins le peloton de tête mais là encore quel intérêt ? Pour que mes camarades me trouvent des surnoms peu affectueux liés à mes notes ? Non merci !

En plus dès que vous atteignez une telle place, les gens attendent de vous que vous y restiez jusqu'au bout. Donc il me faudrait continuer à ce rythme tout au long de ma septième année à Poudlard et là, non merci encore. Je tiens à profiter de ma jeunesse, même si d'un point de vue extérieur personne ne s'en doute… Oh et puis, après tout, peut être suis-je fainéante.

Un groupe de quatre élèves vient de rentrer : Les Maraudeurs. La terreur de Serpentard et les garçons les plus populaires de l'école… Ils sont les plus farceurs et s'en prennent uniquement à ceux de la maison rivale. Pour ne rien gâcher, ils ont des physiques plutôt pas mal. Bon d'accord, plus que 'pas mal', il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ils sont à tomber par terre. Mais leur attitude vis-à-vis des filles me fait me tenir à distance.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

Ce n'est pas moi qui les tiens à distance mais plutôt eux qui n'ont aucune envie de m'approcher ! Ils ne sortent qu'avec des filles avec des formes très généreuse, un cerveau ridiculement petit et une connaissance très approfondie de tout ce qui est superficiel… Alors avec mon physique des plus banal, ma conversation très peu fournie en matière de mode et de maquillage, sans oublier une timidité à toute épreuve (enfin vis-à-vis du garçon qui me plait, mais là je m'éloigne du sujet), je suis à l'exact opposé.

Je vois les Maraudeurs se retourner vers moi. Je rougis comme à mon habitude avant de détourner le visage vers la cheminée. Ils ont du m'entendre et chercher d'où venait se petit rire… Je reste immobile attendant patiemment qu'ils oublient ma présence. J'aime être transparente, ça me permet d'observer à loisir les autres et de rire parfois de certaines situations.

Par exemple, les Maraudeurs.

Peter Petigrow est de loin le plus moche des quatre. Attention ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est laid, il est même au dessus de la moyenne mais à coté des trois autres, il est vraiment pas terrible ! D'un point de vue extérieur, tout le monde croit que c'est le plus bête et qu'il ne fait que les suivre bêtement. Il n'est pas doué avec les filles ni avec les cours pourtant s'il fait parti de leur petit groupe ce n'est aps pour rien.

Un jour, je les avais surpris discutant tous les quatre. Ils semblaient comploter quelque chose, les sourcils froncés, ils étaient très concentrés et ne cessaient de s'interrompre. Pourtant lorsque Peter avait ouvert la bouche tous s'étaient tu pour l'écouter. S'il n'était qu'un suiveur, ils n'auraient pas eu cette réaction ! Enfin je pense.

De même avec Black… Un bon nombre de filles se plaisent à dire qu'elles ont passé la nuit avec lui. Quasiment tous les matins, l'une de ses groupies se plait à décrire leurs frasques nocturnes à grands renforts de superlatifs. Il est vrai que des quatre, il est sans doute le plus séduisant et assurément le plus séducteur mais sa réputation est bien exagérée !

Assez souvent, il est avec moi dans la salle commune à travailler consciencieusement. Tellement concentré qu'il ne me voit pas d'ailleurs ! Alors que moi… Moi je ne vois que lui et ses cheveux noirs, lui et ses yeux gris et son sourire… Ah son sourire.

Eh oui, je suis une bécasse qui se meure d'amour devant le grand Sirius Black. Et alors ! Je ne suis pas la seule et je suis sûrement l'une des plus discrète. Ce qui n'est pas difficile quand on voit tous les efforts déployés par les autres filles ! Elles frisent le ridicule mais au moins il les regarde…

Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'en étant invisible, j'ai pu voir qu'il ne sortait pas avec autant de filles que ça. Par contre, il est vrai que pour les ruptures, il manque assurément de tact.

- Camille !!

Ma tête s'enfonce dans mon cou, peut être que personne ne me verra. C'est ridicule comme attitude puisque Léane, ma meilleure amie, hurle de nouveau mon nom. Le silence se fait dans la salle commune et tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Coté discrétion c'est raté ! Je lui balance un coussin sur la tête pour qu'elle se taise.

- Ah, t'es là, dit elle en se laissant tomber à coté de moi.

- Il semblerait, dis je lasse.

- Le professeur de Potions te cherche… Il y aurait un problème avec celle de ce matin…

Quand je disais que ce n'était pas mon jour ! Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Eh bah voilà qui est fait maintenant. Je hais les cours de Potions et surtout le professeur…

- J'irais le voir au dîner. Hors de question que je me retrouve seule dans son bureau avec ce pervers. Il sent tellement mauvais que mes cheveux prendraient l'odeur et que pour m'en débarrasser je serais obligée de les raser…

Un éclat de rire retentit dans mon dos. Je connais ce rire, c'est Sirius. Je me retourne vers lui, il est avec ses amis à quelques mètres de nous. Sans doute, encore en train de préparer une blague… Chouette, ça me changera les idées. Et après ma conversation avec le professeur de Potions, j'en aurais besoin !

Je me retourne vers Léane qui regarde Rémus, un des Maraudeurs, avec des yeux enamourés. Il est soit disant le plus calme des quatre. Mais là encore il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! J'ai surpris plus d'une fois ce jeune homme proposer des blagues, et c'était pas les plus tendres ! Mais sa position de Préfet le met à l'abris de tout cela, il se débrouille pour toujours passé au travers des mailles du filet… Un petit malin. Un vrai Maraudeur.

Léane a un gros béguin pour lui. Cet été, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui surtout qu'en fin de sixième il nous avait parlé… Elle avait flotté sur un nuage pendant plusieurs jours… Moi au moins je n'ai pas ce problème. Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé et ne le fera jamais et encore heureux parce que je refuse d'avoir le même air stupide !

Que s'était il passé en sixième année ? Facile.

Pour cela il faut savoir deux trois choses. Tout d'abord, à force d'être transparente, j'avais réussi à savoir que Rémus était un Loup garou. J'avais aussi remarqué que les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient fatigués les lendemains de pleine lune. Je les soupçonnais d'avoir trouvé un moyen de lui tenir compagnie mais je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus. Après tout, c'était leur vie privée.

Le lendemain de la pleine lune du mois de juin, en descendant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'avais vu les Maraudeurs mangeant le nez dans leur bol. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très frais et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Leur amitié était vraiment remarquable et d'un certain coté je les enviais. Le préfet en Chef était alors aller les rejoindre, énervé.

- Lupin, tu foutais quoi hier soir ?!

- Pourquoi ? demanda Black, l'œil noir.

- Tu devais faire ta ronde avec la préfète de cinquième année de Poufsouffle et elle ne t'a jamais vu venir ! Continua le Préfet en ignorant Sirius.

- Désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête, dit Rémus faiblement.

- Tu as préféré faire une quelconque farce avec tes amis que remplir tes devoirs de préfet… Je vais me voir obliger d'en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est bon ! S'écria Potter. C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive !

- Si au moins il avait une bonne raison !

Je voyais la tête de ce cher Rémus entrer dans ses épaules. Il avait déjà passé une sale nuit et ce type en remettait une couche ! Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais j'ai ouvert ma bouche. Je suis sortie de l'anonymat qui me plaisait tant pour intervenir dans une conversation qui ne me concernait pas. J'ai, en plus, menti mais ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.

- Il m'aidait sur mon devoir de potions.

Bah oui, j'ai toujours été nulle dans cette matière, il fallait bien que ça me serve un jour. Et que ça serve à quelqu'un.

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers moi et mes joues prirent feu. Que je me déteste d'être aussi timide ! Je relevais le menton et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, j'ajoutais.

- C'est à cause moi qu'il a oublié, on a travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit…

Le Préfet n'eut pas l'air satisfait mais partit tout de même. Je les vis se regarder entre eux d'un air étonné et je me levais. Je voulais redevenir transparente, et pour cela il fallait que je parte. Je croisais Léane à la porte pour lui dire que j'allais tout de suite en cours et que je lui expliquerais plus tard.

Dans la journée, les Maraudeurs vinrent en bloc. Il était rare de les voir seuls mais j'aurais nettement apprécié. Les remerciements auraient été plus discrets et j'aurais sans doute moins balbutié en sachant que Sirius n'était pas là… De plus, tout le monde s'était retourné pour savoir ce qui se passait… Une fois les remerciements faits, je pris la poudre d'escampette le plus rapidement possible.

Depuis nous ne nous étions pas reparlé et je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira. Seule Léane gardait l'espoir…

- Witers !

Je me retourne d'un bloc pour voir le professeur de Potions qui me fixe de ses petits yeux de fouine. Mauvais Karma. Une vague odeur de moisi, de poussières et de pipi de chat me parvient aux narines. Je confirme, il s'agit bien de notre professeur de Potions.

- Oui, professeur ? Je demande le plus innocemment possible.

- Je vous avais demandé de venir…

- J'avais quelque chose à faire…

Une légère toux cache l'éclat de rire de Black que je vois du coin de l'œil. S'il veut me faire punir, il n'en faut pas moins surtout qu'avec ce professeur ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Il croit que je fais exprès de louper toutes mes potions… Comme si j'avais que ça a faire !

- Un devoir supplémentaire pour après demain !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Miss Witers, vous êtes un véritable danger en Potions ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à être acceptée en septième année mais je ne tiens pas à ce que vous blessiez l'un de vos camarades en faisant tout exploser !

Ca, c'est un coup bas. Et bien sur, il est parti sans attendre que je réponde. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien dire… Je le hais ! J'avais besoin de mon carré de Chocolat !

Ma journée a été très dure. Les cours ont repris depuis deux semaines et maintenant ce prof qui vient ! Je passe la plupart de mon temps à la bibliothèque ou en cours ou à dormir pour tacher d'être efficace pour les deux premiers. Et là, tout de suite j'ai besoin de ce que j'appelle 'mon petit carré de chocolat' sinon je vais hurler.

Qu'est que j'appelle mon carré de Chocolat ? Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Je suis une romantique dans l'âme et bien que totalement amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne m'a jamais vu et ne me verra sans doute jamais, j'aime regarder les autres couples se faire et se défaire. Les quiproquos et les disputes sont bien évidemment mes moments préférés parce que les réconciliations se font souvent dans l'intimité et en plus ça renforce mon sentiment de solitude…

Mais le couple que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est Evans Potter. Enfin ils ne sont pas en couple, malgré les efforts désespérés du capitaine des Griffondor pour notre Préfète en Chef. Et ce sont leurs disputes que j'appelle, mon carré de Chocolat.

Ils s'aiment tous les deux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même si Lily Evans nie en bloque et ne croit pas James quand il lui dit. Mais les belles histoires sont souvent les plus tortueuses… Toujours est il qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui demander de sortir avec lui et elle de le baffer.

Il faut bien dire qu'il s'y prend réellement très mal et j'ai plusieurs fois été tentée de lui dire comment s'y prendre mais je me ravise à chaque fois. Après tout, je ne veux pas perdre ma distraction quotidienne. J'ai en quelques sortes mon feuilleton tous les jours et cela chasse pour un petit moment mes problèmes et la monotonie de ma vie.

Voilà justement Lily qui entre. Je me redresse dans mon siège. Que les choses sérieuses commencent… avant que je retourne à mes déprimants devoirs.

- Potter !!

- Oui, ma Douce ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!

- Fait quoi ? demande t il en se rejetant contre le dossier de sa chaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout ceux qui me parlent ne peuvent dire que deux choses : que tu m'aimes et que je devrais arrêter de nier t'aimer.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux. Et où est le problème ?

Je jubile. Il va se prendre la baffe de sa vie… J'attends… Je m'impatiente… Mais rien ne vient.

Lily penche la tête à droite puis à gauche sans quitter James des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? D'habitude elle a plus de répartie, elle lui répond, elle le gifle, elle lui dit qu'elle préférerait le calamar géant… Je jette un coup d'œil à Léane qui attend elle aussi. Il semble que tout le monde ait retenu son souffle.

Puis James repousse sa chaise et se lève pendant que Lily cligne des yeux. Elle a l'air de se réveiller d'un long rêve. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, la caresse du pouce et commence à pencher la tête. Il va l'embrasser !!

J'ai envie de crier à Lily de se réveiller, que je vais avoir besoin de leurs disputes pour me remonter le moral pendant l'année, que je suis ravie de voir que l'amour triomphe de tout mais que j'aimerais trouvé un petit ami avant de les voir ensemble. Ils pourraient attendre…

Je sais au fond de moi qu'elle ne va pas le repousser. Elle en a assez de se battre, de feindre. Après tout, elle a droit elle aussi au bonheur. Elle l'enlace maintenant, ça y est c'est officiel ils sont ensemble, je viens d'assister à mon dernier petit carré de chocolat, la plaque est finie, il me faut trouver autre chose.

Je me retourne face au feu, pensive.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si déçue ? Me demande Léane.

- On ne va plus avoir de distractions maintenant… Dis je totalement dépitée.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! S'exclame Sirius en s'asseyant sur le repose bras à coté de moi.

Je me raidis sur mon fauteuil. Il est trop près, je ne vais pas survivre. Je ne sais plus comment on respire, c'est quand déjà qu'il faut déglutir ?

- Sirius, on va manger !

- Bon je vous laisse les filles. A tout à l'heure, Camille ! Apporte tes cours de Potions, on pourra réviser ensemble si tu veux.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Alors finalement je n'étais pas si transparente que ça… Finalement il avait vu que je me trouvais à coté de lui… Mon cœur bat plus vite. Mon petit carré de chocolat est peut être fini mais le mien va peut être commencer…


End file.
